


crown fire

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Firestorm [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Katniss Everdeen, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss enters the Arena and something in her snaps. The controlled burn of fire inside her bursts free, ready to consume anyone and anything in its path. </p><p>a snapshot of Katniss as a ruthless killer, ready to do whatever it takes to win and get back to her sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	crown fire

**Author's Note:**

> Crown fire:  
> A fire that advances from top to top of trees or shrubs more or less independently of a surface fire.

 

The redhead girl from District 5 is the first to fall. They‘re both running away from the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. The red head’s eyes are wide as they stare at each other, dazed from their collision. Then Katniss is lunging towards her, hands open wide, grasping that mane of hair and pounding it against the ground again and again. The canons won’t sound until after the bloodbath so Katniss doesn’t realize the girl is gone until she feels the damp smears of blood trickling over her hands.

The left side of 5’s head is a squishy red mess, the darker blood clashing with her bright hair. Red. Red like the false flames Katniss wore for the Parade.

Those flames were controlled.

Contained.

But now? Now Katniss feels the fire inside of her, expanding and filling up all the corners of her mind. Burning away her doubts and fears until there is nothing but ash.

Now, she has nothing to lose. She let’s go of those fears, her trepidations. Madness shines forth from her eyes, consuming her thoughts. She can’t linger over the what ifs, can’t sit around and wait for the Gamemakers to guide her where they want. She lets her anger overtake her fears, lets it fill over and surround her. Lets it drive her to action.

Gales words ring in her head, “they just want a good show is all.”

Well… if it’s a show they want, then it's a show they will certainly get.

 She’ll play in their twisted game. And by the time it’s over, by the time she’s won…the Capitol will regret letting her Volunteer. She will show them how hot fire can burn. How it destroys everything in its path.

Katniss stands, eyes narrowed, searching the trees.

 There.

 The shine of a reflection that reveals a camera. Head held high, she bares her teeth at the camera, a mockery of a smile, and smears the blood on her hands over her face. Her version of war paint.  A warning to the others that she is not afraid. That she will not be underestimated.

 That she is coming for them.

 

She’ll need supplies: water and food and shelter.

She turns back to the dead Tribute and rolls the body over with her foot, grabbing the bag of supplies crushed under 5 when they collided. As for a weapon? The knife from Clove will do for now but she _will_ get that bow. And she _will_ win. Even if she has to burn the entire Arena down to do it.

After all, she did promise Prim.

And Katniss doesn’t break her promises.

**Author's Note:**

> from the old Girl on Fire ficathon on livejournal. 
> 
> AU!katniss, she goes mental in the arena and becomes a ruthless killer  
> http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=466020#t466020
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like this is the type of prompt where it would be interesting to see it take off and somehow become a monster of a fic. Like, really use this idea as a jumping off point and explore what a darker Katniss would be like. How would it change her? How much worse would her PTSD be? Imagine how a Ruthless!Katniss would interact with other Victors then in the Catching Fire! (I feel like Johanna would have more respect for her). How would it effect her family? How would the Peeta element play out? But alas, all I have is this little snippet. I don't feel quite up to, or able to properly delve into all the deep, dark psychological stuff that would no doubt come from such a concept. Maybe someday I'll revisit this idea though because I think it could be a fascinating little AU.


End file.
